


24 Family: Got a Past I Can't Escape

by magikfanfic



Series: Jono/Paige Fanfic 100 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AoA drabble. This one is set prior to the story told in Gen NeXt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Family: Got a Past I Can't Escape

He knows despite the fact that she never says anything about it, lets it run off her like rainwater on a tin roof, that it's there. It's buried there in her eyes when she doesn't work to cover it up. Not one to talk much about life before, his gel. Been wisecracking and flirting with everyone under the age of thirty since he met her. Doesn't bother him. She can do what pleases her. And it don't matter that much anyway. It's always him she comes back to, smiling, hand on her hip, eyes glittering from beneath that red hair. He's not sure why she did it more, to please him or to please herself. That's the way his sunshine works. Pulls one layer off for another, over and over again, changing in big or little ways. Figures by the time she's twenty she'll have bloody changed everything she can. And gone back again.

Likes that about her as much as it sometimes worries him. She can be right barmy at times.

Still. It's there between them, between her and anyone she knows. That layer of trust she doesn't get to. The way she still kinda moves away from him, smiling, but nervous sometimes. Afraid to take the flirtation farther than kisses and teasing. Not just physically but emotionally as well.

She doesn't talk about her family. The way most of them died while the others defected to Apocalypse. The way she alone came to Xavier's, hurt, scared. Not the gel he kisses now but some other one who cringed a little when people looked at her. Been a few years, though, and he's watched the shell come up, slowly. Layer at a time. Watches it encompass her even as she husks her skin off.

Now one day, provided that neither Paige nor this bloody war kills him, he's going to have to talk to her about it all. But he can't find the courage to bring it up when she sits in his lap and smiles at him. Can't find the stones to draw attention to her bloody broken heart.


End file.
